


In Name Only

by MzMilo



Series: Akai Ito (Red Thread of Fate) [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Asami family dynamics is COMPLICATED, Asami must grow up, M/M, Seer!Akihito, teenaged Ryuuichi is an absolute ass, versus Akihito with an old soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzMilo/pseuds/MzMilo
Summary: When sixteen year old Asami Ryuuichi whispered, "I do."  Akihito feels like the boy is signing his death certificate.It goes downhill from there.Weeks after the forced wedding, Akihito realizes that Ryuichi did not remember him at all.Akihito must accept this is not his Asami.(He needs to let go.So he did.)





	In Name Only

_"And that is how change happens. One gesture. One person. One moment at a time."_

— Libba Bray, The Sweet Far Thing

* * *

[ **Spring of present day Japan** ]

These are the facts of Asami Ryuuichi’s family background:

His parents did not live together in one house.

His guardianship belongs solely to his stepmother, who became his mother in all but blood after his biological mother committed suicide.

He has an older stepsister and a cousin.

His stepmother, stepsister, cousin and him live in one enormous mansion. Financially speaking, they are pretty much well off.

The prestigious Asami name comes from old money, and a legacy if truth be told, is forged by the blood and bones of their clan's enemies. This is the same legacy that will be handed to Ryuuichi.

His father, Asami Ryuu a busy man (the prime Kingpin of the underworld at present) who prioritizes his family by blood in _third_ place pays them a visit from time to time, and he rarely meddles with their lives.

When Ryuuichi reaches his sixteenth year, the said old man meddles into his love affair like the cold-heartless kingpin he is.

“Enough is enough. You’ve been playing around for so long. It’s time for you to settle down.”

_(Pot calling the kettle black. How many broken hearts—his mother one of them—has it been thoughtlessly thrown away by Asami Ryuu’s cold biting indifference.)_

Ryuuichi abruptly sets the turbulent emotions aside to rein in his temper. “I see. Who is the lucky woman then?”

His father gives him a pinched look like he’s chewing something sour. “Akihito.”

…This match is in so many ways rather rationally inappropriate and Ryuuichi contested it with the first thing he knows.

“He’s my uncle.”  _As you claim him to be._ _Who knows where the boy came from_. _And you and I both know that Akihito is the love of your life and you would have married him if grandfather_ has allowed _you to before I was even born. And your affairs with two women are for the necessity of continuing the Asami line._ Ryuuichi did not say the rest, discerning nothing good would come out of this particular observation.

The Asami men have always been susceptible to Akihito’s charms which Ryuuichi has not allowed himself to be roped to. If only because as a dutiful son to his mother’s memory—a scorned woman whose unrequited love made her killed herself.

And now Ryuuichi’s own father wants him to marry the love of his life. His mother is likely rolling in her grave in this exact moment.

“I will simply disinherit you if you say no.”

Ryuuichi is no fool. He can survive without his damned father’s legacy and money. Nevertheless, this is his birthrights. His inheritance. How can he possibly simply waive his father’s order away without losing a part of himself?

So grudgingly, Ryuuichi agreed.

* * *

Truly, their next meeting (Ryuuichi’s bachelor party in a club) is _something_ personal.

"You're not enough." Is the short dismissal from Ryuuichi like a knee-jerk response after being subjected by the owner of those hazel eyes which has been keeping a close watch on him for hours on end.

_(Maybe he loathes this boy for being directly leading his mother to die._

_Maybe he loathes this boy for continuing to hog his father’s attention._

_Maybe he loathes this insignificant boy for being who he is: a puzzling phantom shrouded by mystery._

_In point, no one has ever accused Asami Ryuuichi of not having the capability to do most damage by sheer callous condescension alone._

_Asami Ryuuichi is only sixteen, it is rational for him to bear a grudge the size of Japan against this boy.)_

Besides, Miyabi's lap dance is way more fun to indulge myself than deigning his attention to his arranged fiancé.  Ryuuchi would also like to go with a bang before his bachelorhood ends with a marriage he never wanted to in the first place.

(This is Asami Ryuuichi's first mistake.)

* * *

Immortality has led Akihito to a life of crapload situation being a Seer who attracts hungry sharks to fresh blood. Powerful individuals seek him out either to condemn or to tuck him away for safe keeping.

The Asami Clan is his constant sanctuary as years passes by.

At present, the Clan Head, Asami Ryuu offers a gilded cage for Akihito’s protection. Marriage. To his newly sixteen-year old son, Asami Ryuuichi.

_(The older Asami would have marry him if he has to--but Ryuu is forbidden out of spite by the Clan head—and yes, the Asami men’s attraction to Akihito is fucked-up beyond words.)_

It leads Akihito to rein in his fiance’s dishonorable behavior and interfere with the climax of the bachelor’s party.

And of course, Asami Ryuuichi is already an infernal bastard at this age to smite Akihito with the phrase:

_"You're not enough."_

Then Asami Ryuuichi's indifferent golden eyes barely spare Akihito a passing glance to smirk down instead at the scantily dressed bimbo grinding up and down on the teenaged Asami’s lap for all she's worth.

On another time or world, Akihito would have burst his foul temper. He has been waiting over a couple of millennium and several hundreds of years for one Asami Ryuuichi to be born and said person shreds his hopes to pieces.

And no matter how Akihito has braced himself for this dreaded encounter when Ryuu decided this marital arrangement, teenaged Asami Ryuuichi’s words has never failed to hurt _like a bitch_.

At worst, the timing throws Akihito a real kick to the teeth as his damned Sight power drowns his mindscape with alternate universes’ visions of Asami Ryuuichi's cruelty:

_"I had my fun. It's over now."_

_"What? Did you truly believe you're more than an occasional pseudo-lover?"_

_"Those sweet nothings I said before are telling enough of nothing more."_

_"Next time, learn to separate feelings from fucking."_

Being the mature man he is, Akihito should give the Asami an excuse. Just this one. For  children can be thoughtlessly cruel until someone beat some lessons of tact on them.

Still, Akihito will not have this teenaged Asami Ryuuichi to walk all over him. He must put his foot down in becoming some poor damsel in distress who can't handle shit so well like some of his parallel counterparts did. He is having none of that spineless sheeple—not after many assassination attempts, wading through people's expectations, and surviving to live for himself, he's more edgier and darker. He is so better than that. So—

"Newsflash! It's not like I want you back in this life either, you shitty asshole," Akihito tosses back with all high-born frigidity of bone-chilling rejection. Those past lessons of acting high and mighty did pay off if the silence cloaking the high-end club is anything to judge by.

"And you're very much welcome, Asami Ryuuichi to screw yourself with someone who can fangirl you to death." And with this last bit tack on, Akihito storms away. Any eyes which meet his, have instantly skittered away with veiled to obvious healthy fear that is kind of weird but satisfying.

* * *

The distinctive feeling of wrongness after the blond walks out is punctuated more by someone's gleeful applause.

"Wow," Arbatov Mikhail drawls, sauntering into full view with his two female entertainers. Beside the Russian Bratva’s heir, his uncle Yuri glares daggers at Asami. "Keep that over-lording performance up, Ryuuichi-kun. And your fiancé would run straight to your proxy, your very own father’s arms at your wedding night.” He pauses, “then again it’s all for the better for him is it?”

A part of Ryuuichi snarls with outrage, the unsubtle bombshells drop by as generously hurl out by Arbatov speaks volumes of innuendos that are not lost to Ryuuichi.

His old man's obsession to Akihito is an open secret to the Underworld mafia.

Things go downhill from there on.

(The bachelor party, notwithstandingly, ends with a glorious bang.)

* * *

“Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband and—“

“I do.”

Their eyes glare at each other like preparing for combat.

In minutes, the wedding is over.

* * *

Akihito supposes he shouldn't have been surprised to find himself waking up in a distantly familiar bed, naked, with a broad scarred pinning him to the mattress.

Again and again he is hurled across the cosmos, and his head swam as he moans in pain and pleasure.

He pushed his body forward but is prevented by a firm grip pushing him back to his previous lying position. He felt warm all over, but he is more acute to the burning sensation coming from his insides. Like Ryuuichi wants a foolproof that Akihito solely belongs with him.

Whatever it is, Akihito did not care but let himself feel being ravished and completely own by the passionate lust that makes Ryuuichi nearly similar to his Asami.

_(This is Akihito's mistake: he leaves himself vulnerable to a teenaged Asami's fickle heart.)_

* * *

Their nights together are like this:

His mind is drugged with haze of delirious pleasure.  Asami's touch devastating him like cold fire, crumbling any willpower left at its wake. And Akihito didn't want him to stop. With a soft moan, he let himself get lost beyond the carnal rule. Completely surrendering himself from this wrecking havoc of Asami's passion.

* * *

The one thing they agreed on is sex.

Ryuuichi fucks Akihito into nearly any convenient surface, flat or otherwise, at every opportunity he can get.

Akihito clings into this connection.

* * *

The morning after usually goes like this:

He is alone on a cold bed.

There is a glass of water. Several pills.

Akihito frowns as the sight of them hauls back horrifying and humiliating flashbacks at him. Then, a shot like a sting to his shoulder is instantly applied to his system.

The last thing he hears is a sharp bite of command as blackness overwhelms him.

* * *

During their post-coital silence, Akihito breaks it by asking rhetorically, “You don’t remember anything do you?”

Ryuuichi is downright mystified. He has no idea what to say.

Something odd flickers through Akihito’s eyes before he looks away from Ryuuichi, a thing that causes something in him to no small amount of disapproval and unsettles him when Akihito walks away from their bedroom.

* * *

Akihito avoids Ryuuichi after that. Like he cannot bear his presence. Like it is painful to tolerate. 

This avoidance...annoys him.

And Ryuuichi has zero idea why it matters to him, and he bundles this complex feeling _(his dead mother would not approve.)_ he has for Akihito into the back corner of his mind. 

He also needs a _distraction._

* * *

Akihito is a Seer. This power makes him sees things he shouldn’t, dreams things that are impossible, that will never happen, things that he thinks could happen but don’t.

But wherever, whatever, whoever Akihito is, there’s always one thing that never fails to be there with him in one capacity or another, and that invariably makes his life worth living in some way: him, Asami Ryuuichi—wherever, however, whoever— _He_  is, they always love each other in one way or another.

It says something in him to be this obsessive or too ever-hopeful, but he cannot simply let go as he waits for the ball to drop on Asami Ryuuichi no matter how long it takes.

So he waits for Asami to catch up.

_(He has been waiting for so long after all. He can wait.)_

* * *

Life though, is always a vicious bitch. Akihito would not put it past this time to strike him down with pre-determined, crushing blows.

And it did happen.

* * *

A week later, the live-action visual evidence drags Akihito out of his hopelessly romantic funk.

 _They looked good together,_ Akihito thought as something inside him tightens with burning jealousy as he watches Asami still devouring the girl’s mouth with the same fiery intensity he usually devoured Akihito with.

It is a cold reminder that the Asami Ryuuichi of this world is not the same of those other Asami-counterparts, who bled and died for their beloved Akihitos. This one in front of him is all told a teenager, a fickle young man, and a child _(It is really, really ironic and beyond hilarity that Akihito is technically an ancient going by the human's standards of age gap)._

 _Well,_ Akihito reckoned bitterly, _those rumors of other Asamis’ bedmates often has half-truths in them._

He sees worlds that have Asami cared little for his playthings. The indomitable man took pleasures easily, never worrying about the consequences. No restraint. No remorse. A line of flings that seemed no end to it, as he left another discarded toy in his wake.

Akihito should have known not to expect more.

Therefore, if this teenaged Asami Ryuuichi wants to sleep around, that is his business alone no matter how their marriage should make Asami to be a dutiful husband.

…This Asami Ryuuichi needs to grow up.

It is also unfair against this Asami to match Akihito’s standard.  _(He needs to let go.)_

How could Akihito want someone this Asami Ryuuichi is not?

* * *

So Akihito decides to leave with a heavy heart.

(But he did not file for divorce. That is like waving a red cape to a bull.

He is still Asami Akihito.

There is no one else he’d rather be.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been around then deleted in AO3 before. My muse for this fandom is gearing for a go though and revamped it overnight. Apologies, if my English is not good enough as it is not my first language.


End file.
